Meilleurs ennemis
by Lovy-San
Summary: O-S d'un amie Chibi-Cookie : Quand Madara et Pain sont deux lycéens qui se haïssent tellement que même leurs amis en sont désespérés. Mais cette haine ne ressemblerait-elle pas à de l'amour ?


**Meilleurs ennemis**

**Auteur : **Chibi-cookie ( .com)

**Genre : **Romance, Humour, Baston

**Disclamer :** Pas à moi, dommage.

**Mot de L'auteur : **Bonjour ! Je suis Chibi-Chan, une amie de Lovy-San ! N'ayant pas de compte sur , Lovy m'autorise à partager ici mes One-Shots. Voici mon premier O-S sur le couple Madara et Pain ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

- Vous êtes la honte de cet établissement ! hurlai encore le directeur devant les jeunes immobiles.

L'un tenait un sachet de glace sur la légère coupure boursouflée qui barrait son front pâle. Les cheveux noirs en bataille, il avait la mâchoire crispée et lançais des regards haineux à son voisin.

- Uchiwa ! Mes remarques vous touchent particulièrement ! Je n'accepterais pas que mes meilleurs élèves se battent chaque fois qu'ils entrent dans ce lycée ! Alors écoutez-moi bien : si je vous reprends encore UNE fois à vous battre, c'est la porte pour tout les deux, c'est clair ?

Les jeunes délinquants hochèrent lentement la tête sans se regarder.

- Et vous, Nagato, c'est la dernière fois que je vous vois avec un couteau suisse ! Donnez-le-moi.

En jurant, le punk glissa sa main dans son pantalon pour en sortir son arme blanche, sous le regard écœuré de Madara.

Le téléphone sonna et le directeur tourna le dos aux jeunes en faisant tourner son fauteuil.

Pain posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et son menton dans ses paumes alors que Madara saisissait l'occasion pour provoquer le punk une fois de plus.

- Connard ! murmura-t-il sèchement en lui lançant un regard haineux.

- Bouffon ! répliqua Pain sans le regarder.

- Salaud !

- Pétasse !

Face à l'injure, le brun enfonça ses ongles dans les accoudoirs et laissa filer un « fils de... » qui s'interrompit quand le directeur raccrocha et se mit de nouveau face à eux en leur faisant signe qu'ils pouvaient sortir.

Alors que Madara lui tournait orgueilleusement le dos en s'éloignant, Pain en profita pour s'enfermer dans les toilettes après avoir racketté un premier année pour un paquet de cigarette. Il s'enferma dans la cabine et ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer. Pendant qu'il tirait sa première bouffée, il laissa une larme solitaire cheminer le long de sa joue avant de se perdre dans les méandres de son cou.

Depuis un an il subissait sans cesse les humiliations et les insultes de celui qu'il avait décidé d'appeler Mr. Freeze. Au début, il n'était qu'un type comme tous les autres quand Pain avait commencé à ressentir des sentiments pour lui. Étant la première fois qu'il ressentait des sentiments pour un homme, il était tellement déconcerté qu'il évitait tout contact avec lui. Sentant son amour-propre blessé, sa colère s'était changée en haine et depuis, il n'avait pas cessé de lui pourrir la vie.

Au début, Pain n'y faisait pas attention jusqu'au jour où il avait attrapé Madara par le col et l'avait plaqué contre le mur. Le rictus provocant de Madara avait alors brisé son cœur et les bagarres avaient commencées. A chaque fois à la fin de leur disputes, le punk s'enfermait dans les toilettes pour tirer une clope et laissait couler des larmes qu'il refusait de montrer à quiconque.

La sonnerie retentit. Pain ferma la fenêtre et jeta son mégot dans les toilettes puis il sortit après avoir tiré la chasse.

- Tiens, cadeau, fit-il en fourrant le paquet de cigarette dans les mains de son possesseur initial.

- Ça t'arracherais la gueule de me laisser passer ? railla une voix familière dans le dos de Pain.

Celui-ci se retourna en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Arrache-moi les yeux, tant qu'on y est, au moins j'aurais plus un infarctus en te voyant.

Madara rougis violemment et écrasa son poing dans le mur, à deux centimètre de la tête du punk.

- Me tente pas, murmura-t-il avant que son cousin ne s'interpose.

- Putain, t'es lourd Madara ! Laisse-le pour une fois, va réserver des places au self, s'il te plait, lança Itachi en poussant son cousin vers la salle.

Puis il s'adossa au mur, avec un soupir découragé.

- Eh ben ça s'arrange pas... vous êtes encore collés ?

- Tu dis ça comme c'est une habitude ! fit Pain en saisissant un plateau.

- Ben en même temps, vous avez battus le records ! Vous avez été envoyé 7 fois chez le dirlo' cette semaine et on est que mardi ! Attends, mais il faut vous calmer, là !

- J'y suis pour rien, c'est une chochotte, il provoque mais il chiale quand on lui tire les cheveux !

- Mais depuis quand tu te balade avec un couteau suisse dans le pantalon ? Et ça va pas de te le sortir au lycée ! Tu tiens pas à ta vie où quoi ?

- J'm'en fou, je m'en tire seulement avec une mise à pied cette fois-ci.

- A bon ? Vous avez dépassé le stade des colles ?

Pain prit une assiette et la posa sur son plateau en souriant innocemment.

- Ouais, c'est plus cool.

- Plus cool ? Mais tu vas pas bien ? s'exclama Itachi en l'imitant.

- Ben au moins, je pourrais faire mes grasses matinées maintenant, répondit le punk en souriant. Bon, je vais manger avec Saso' et Dei' a plus !

L'Uchiwa hocha la tête en allant s'assoir avec son petit frère et Madara qui avait une expression de dégout sur le visage.

- Pourquoi tu traine avec lui ?

- Merde, c'est mon ami ! Et c'est pas parce que tu le martyrise que je dois le laisser tomber ! Reconnais que tu est quand même dégueulasse avec lui !

- Ouaich, marmonna Sasuke.

- Ta gueule le mioche, mange tes pattes ! lâcha son grand cousin. Plutôt crever ! Il a que ce qu'il mérite !

Conscient qu'il n'aurait pas le mot avec lui, Itachi arrêta de s'efforcer à parler avec un mur. Il échangea un regard épuisé avec son petit frère qui sourit en réponse. Ils étaient tellement fatigué de ces disputes qu'ils n'auraient pas d'autre choix que de mettre leurs plan en action.

**oOoOo**

La mâchoire de Pain se décrocha et il se demanda si son ami était tombé sur la tête.

- Attends, répète deux secondes ?

Itachi soupira.

- Pour l'annif de Sasuke on organise une soirée tu viens ou pas ?

- Y a ton cousin ?

- Oui.

- Je viens pas, désolé, je suis occupé.

- Tu le verra pas ! C'est un truc costumé !

- Même ! Je me déguise pas ? point !

- Allez !

- Bon okay, mais à la moindre emmerde, je décampe, d'acc' ?

- Le but c'est que vous vous réconciliez !

- Rien à faire, je peux pas passer devant lui sans me prendre une beigne dans la gueule. Je viens mais je me casse si il me cherche. Allez, Ciao !

Pain raccrocha et se laissa tomber sur son canapé.

Il avait deux heures pour trouver un « déguisement ».

**oOoOo**

- Quelle merde !

- Heu...

Itachi dévisageait Pain de la tête aux pieds sans trouver ses mots.

- Attend, rassure-moi, c'est une blague ? J'ai dis déguisé !

- Je me changerais tout à l'heure.

- Tu me fais pitié. Au moins t'as retiré tes piercing, c'est déjà ça...

Sans répondre, Pain suivit son ami dans sa maison.

- Tes parents ?

- En vacances, répondit l'autre en montant les marches de la terrasse où se passait la fête.

Pain reconnu tout de suite Deidara en pompon girl (fallait que je le mette xD) qu'il salua d'un hochement de tête avant de s'asseoir sur un divan et de se servir une bière en essayant de reconnaitre des personnes. Il reconnu Kisame déguisé en Némo géant (xD) ainsi que Zetsu déguisé en homme-plante, Sasuke et son frère avec des manteaux noirs avec des petits nuages blanc cernés de rouges.

Sans même chercher Madara, il se mit à picoler seul jusqu'à ce que la musique soit mise et la piste de danse formée. Là, il se leva et se dirigea dehors vers son scooter pour prendre son sac et il alla se changer dans la salle de bain, enfiler sa tunique de cuir de rocker. Simple mais stylée quand même. Puis il enleva son bandeau, plaqua ses cheveux et sortit sa bombe pour se les teindre en rouges, laissant une grande mèche rouge cacher la partie droite de son visage. Là, il partit enfin sur la piste de danse.

Itachi lui agrippa le bras.

- Pain ? T'as ressortit ta tenue de rocker ?

- Ouais, je vais aller emmerder le pompon girl, répondit l'intéressé avec un sourire.

**oOoOo**

_Plus loin dans la salle..._

- C'est qui celui-là ? demanda un jeune homme habillé en costard.

- Je sais pas, mentit Itachi.

- Mais si c'est P..., commença Sasuke avant de se faire violemment écraser le pied par son frère.

- C'est qui ?

- Euh, j'me souviens plus de son nom, lança Sasuke en allant s'asseoir en boitillant.

- Tu vas où ? demanda Itachi alors que son cousin se frayer un chemin dans la foule de danse.

- Draguer le rocker !

Itachi esquissa un sourire et s'assit à côté de son petit frère qui se massait le pied en gémissant.

- Il va draguer Pain ?

- Il sait pas que c'est lui. Et de toute façon, regarde-le marcher, il est pas droit, et avec la quantité d'alcool qu'il s'est envoyé, je t'assure qu'il aura tout oublié demain.

Sasuke hocha les épaules en regardant la piste de danse.

**oOoOo**

Une fois entré dans la chambre, Pain se laissa plaquer contre le mur alors que son compagnon s'emparait sauvagement de ses lèvres rosées.

Là, l'inconnu glissa une main entre ses cuisses pour lui écarter les jambes et enleva son masque de l'autre, laissant couler une fontaine de cheveux noirs ébouriffés et le coeur de Pain rata un battement alors que Madara se collait à lui, sa main remontant explorer les parties les plus délicates et les plus sensibles de son torse pendant que ses dents mordillaient et effleuraient le cou du punk qui se laissait aller docilement, s'adossant complètement contre le mur.

Quoique bloqué par la vision déconcertante de Madara faisant autre chose que l'humilier, Pain passa une main hésitante dans la chevelure brune, les battement de son propre coeur résonnant à ses oreilles encore plus fort que la musique qui leur parvenait de la pièce du dessous.

A cet ensemble sonore vint s'ajouter le souffle rauque du brun quand Pain explora à son tour son corps brûlant sous ses ardeur retenues en lui enlevant sa grande cape noire puis sa chemise qui tomba près de ses chevilles, provocant des frissons de bien être dans le corps des deux lycéens.

Madara ne parut pas percevoir la gène de son partenaire d'une nuit qui rougis violemment quand le brun le retourna face au mur. Alors qu'il pénétrait lentement dans le punk, celui-ci laissa s'échapper un léger gémissement de douleur vite interrompu par les mains agiles de l'Uchiwa qui jouait avec les mèches de cheveux de Pain, l'autre étant passée à sa taille. Avec un léger soupir, le roux pencha sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule de Madara qui continuait de jouer avec les mèches rouges.

Quand le brun commença une série de vas et viens, le roux serra ses poings contre le mur et, en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier son plaisir et alerter toute la maison, ferma les yeux en priant que l'alcool enivre tant les sens de Madara pour que celui-ci ne le reconnaisse toujours pas, et au mieux, que le brun oublie cette nuit.

**oOoOo**

Un goût horrible dans sa bouche réveilla le roux. S'asseyant prudemment à cause des vertiges, il remarqua qu'il était dans une chambre, couché en vrac sur le lit, près de Madara qui dormait sur le dos, ses mèches de cheveux lui cachant une partie du visage. Un drap passé à la vas-vite couvrait leur nudité et Pain fit un effort surhumain pour se lever, s'habiller en vitesse et partir le plus vite possible, sans se douter de la paire d'yeux noirs mis-clos qui suivaient le moindre de ses gestes.

La porte fermée, Madara s'assit à son tour en gloussant doucement puis il se recoucha brusquement à cause de haut-le-cœur du à sa quantité d'alcool ingurgité.

Deux jour plus tards, le midi à la cafétéria Pain baissa la tête quand Madara passa devant lui. Depuis cette fameuse nuit, il évitait tout simplement l'Uchiwa.

- Itachi, tu traine encore avec lui, lança la voix piquante du cousin de l'interpelé.

- C'est mon pote, casse-toi si ça t'emmerde, Madara.

- Ben ouais, ça m'emmerde. Dégage, le rouquin.

- Je suis bien, là.

- T'es sourd où quoi ? siffla Madara.

- Arrête, tu soule, lança Sasuke, t'as une place, là !

- C'est la sienne que je veux. Eh, regarde-moi quand je te parle, malpolis.

- Va te faire, Madara, parvint à souffler Pain entre ses dents serrées.

Madara se pencha de façon à se trouver à quelques centimètre du visage de son ennemi, son sourire sarcastique déformant son visage.

- C'était pas l'inverse, la dernière fois ?

Pain serra le poing et se leva, tournant le dos au brun, partit vider son plateau et fila en direction des toilettes pour y fumer comme à l'accoutumée, prenant garde à ne pas se retourner pour cacher son visage écarlate.

Cependant, au moment où il tendit la main vers la porte d'entrée des cabinet, une main solide lui tira le poignet et l'entraina de force dans la classe d'à côté.  
Serrant son poignet endoloris, Il se retourna pour voire Madara verrouiller la porte et s'asseoir sur en tailleur sur une table.

- On doit parler, fit-il, son visage grave et sérieux.

Pain se dirigea vers la porte avant de se faire retourner et plaquer contre le mur. Il ne put même pas bouger le petit doigt, que l'Uchiwa s'emparait doucement de ses lèvres. Puis se recula, ouvrit la porte et sortit, laissant le roux seul, contre le mur, le cerveau vide.

Depuis ce jour, les insultes diminuèrent et les bagarres cessèrent, pour le grand plaisir de tout l'établissement. Et même s'il arrivait qu'un coup parte de ci ou de là, Madara et Pain restèrent pour leurs amis et camarade de classes, de meilleurs ennemis.

* * *

_Voila !_

_J'espère que ce petit O-S vous aura plu, en attendant, vous pouvez aller sur son blog jeter un petit coup d'œil sur chibi(tiré du 6)cookie. skyrock .com_

_Les O-S y sont posté en blog secret, mais il y a beaucoup d'articles amusant sur les couples yaoi dans Naruto._

_Voili voilou, en attendant, vous pouvez lui laisser une petite review si vous avez apprécié son O-S ;)_


End file.
